DiiVA (Digital Interactive Interface For video And Audio) is a bi-directional audio/video interface that allows uncompressed high-definition video, as well as multi-channel audio, and bi-directional high-bandwidth data to be transferred over a single cable. In addition to uni-directional video channels links dedicated to carrying noncompressed video pixel data and synchronization, DiiVA implements a bi-directional hybrid data channel capable of transporting different types of data, including but not limited to audio data, control data, Ethernet data, and bulk data.
DiiVA can provide enhanced functionality for many applications, including without limitation video management and control in home multimedia networks.